


It Was So Simple

by Chnaehed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Universe - Medieval Times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chnaehed/pseuds/Chnaehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village had burned to the ground. He blamed himself for their bad luck. She had given up so much for him. Hand in hand they ran to find a new place. The magic they had been once adored for became something they were feared for. </p><p>“But I don’t regret it.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m your partner, you silly cat. Where you go, I go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Historical inaccuracies because I’m not the best at history (dropped it like a hot potato).  
> Warning: There will be death. Which coincidentally means blood, fire and violence.

_Opening Act_

The wind was strong, pushing and pulling against her dress as she stood staring at the ocean. Her dress rustled in the wind as breathed it in, the waves crashing over her bare feet. Behind her he stood patiently, not touching, just watching. He was always watching.

A short distance away stood tall, proud trees amongst the remaining ashes of what was once a kind village.

She took a shaky breath. His hand gently rested on her shoulder.

“It’s done.”

A pair of flying kwamis circled above them, bright light that had enveloped them slowly diminishing.

She looked out at the vast body of water, relishing in the smell of the sea. It would be a while before they could come out to the beach. She wiped at the salt water in her eyes after another moment, her hand snaking up to take his. Together, they pulled away at freedom and ventured into the new forest.

“It is not your fault Marinette.”

“Neither is it yours Adrien.”

“My Lady, you did all you could.”

“You couldn’t have saved them all silly cat.”

**_Act One_ **

“Good morrow sir, how may I help you?” The greeting was out of her mouth as soon as the door to the bakery opened, footsteps pattering as they came near her urging her to look up from where she was drawing. Her writing utensils clattered from her hands as she hastily stood from her chair, a bright flush on spreading on her cheeks as a handsome young blond stood before her. “Young L-Lord A-Adrien! I apologise, I-I did not see you there!” She bowed low as she stuttered out apologies.

“It is quite acceptable, Marinette.” Adrien laughed, waving his hand as if dismissing her fumble. She grinned awkwardly, standing ramrod straight as she stared with wide eyes at him. He smiled politely at her trying to ignore the tension as he dropped his hand to rub at the back of his neck.

A moment of awkward silence passed as they tried to compose themselves.

“What would you--”

“What do you--”

They both stopped and Marinette quickly blurted for him to go first, flailing her hands about as she tried to ignore the sudden warmth at the tips of her ears. He gave her a small smile, looking around at the bakery and taking in the smell of fresh baked goods.

“This all smell wonderful. I was wondering what you would recommend for me as I’m quite unsure of what to try.” Marinette nodded eagerly although she stopped mid-nod and tried to do it more casually which, unbeknownst to her, made her look sillier. To put it nicely.

“U-um would you, uh… did you require…? I mean of course you do, you are at a bakery I um... I-I mean… sweet or savory?” She squeaked out, fighting through her suddenly too warm face and the lightheadedness that came with it.

He chuckled softly, flashing a sweet smile at her to which she swooned at but managed to stay upright… somehow. She thanked her luck as she feverently tried to stay focused and attempted to cool her blushing face as his eyes caught sight of her sketchpad

It was a while before she noticed him staring intently at her book, head tilted curiously and her blush came back in full force.

“May I inquire about this drawing?” He leaned over the wooden counter to look closer at her sketch that she abandoned the moment she saw him. She started, fumbling with her homemade sketchpad to hand over to him. He looked over at her recent drawing with something akin to… _was that awe?_

 _Oh bless her heart, if it were to beat any faster it was sure to burst out of her chest._ He flipped over the page, realising too late that that would have been an impolite thing to do, and looked over her older drawings. She was sure that she was going to faint because Young Lord Adrien was looking at her designs and he looked as if he actually liked them! Young Lord Adrien! The kindest, smartest and handsomest man in the world! _Although, she suspected she might have been exaggerating but…!_

A loud explosion went off outside the bakery, rocking the ground and causing them to stumble as they struggled to stay standing. Someone screamed as a large crowd ran past the window, dark laughter causing shivers to run down their spines.

They exchanged confused glances before he barked at her to stay there and ran outside. Marinette followed him with wide eyes as he became part of the crowd and disappeared. Another explosion jolted her out of her shock.

“Tikki!” She yelled over the sounds of commotion, spotting her familiar poking her head out from the pouch she had brought with her. She cupped her hands out and immediately Tikki flew over to plop herself on Marinette hands. “Tikki, spots on.” Casting the spell, her eyes glowed as her kwami disappeared and she was enveloped in a purple light.

Blinking, her usual dress was exchanged for an archer’s tunic, large black spots decorating the red cloth to a similar style as the lady beetle. Armour covered her arms and legs and she reached up to make sure that her mask was in place before throwing the hood over her face and exiting the bakery.

She glanced around, finding black smoke reaching the sky in the direction of the Mayor’s house. She rolled her eyes. Of course it would be at the Mayor’s house.

Sprinting her way to the Mayor’s house, she weaved and pushed through the crowd as some tried to escape while more curious souls made their way beside her. Noticing this, she boosted her speed in order to try and get there first (which was probably already too late) as another explosion rocked the ground. All around her people fell and stumbled but she continued on smoothly, determined to get there as soon as possible before anything worse could happen.

She saw the flames before she saw the house.

It engulfed the large house, roaring and crackling as servants rushed out of the building, a man decked in black armour similar to her own but with fake ears perched on his head and a tail dragging behind him as he yelled for evacuation.

“What are the circumstances, Chat?” She wasted no time in pleasantries, helping him carry people away to a safe distance.

“My Lady,” he grinned in greeting. “There was no akuma in sight when I arrived, it seems he left without a paw-print.” She figured if he was calm enough to speak of puns, the situation was not as dire as she expected it to be.

“Oh Ladybug!” A shrill voice yelled for her and she had to resist from storming away. Setting the servant down and returning the hug that they gave her in gratitude, she stood to face the mayor’s daughter.

The blond girl immediately latched onto her arm, crying about the nerve of some peasants when all she’s ever done was care and look after them. Ladybug rolled her eyes internally as the girl smeared her makeup all over her costume before ( _gently,_ she growled in her thoughts) pushing the girl away with an impassive face.

“Chloé,” She started as the girl tried to continue their one-sided conversation. “I need to know what happened. Can you tell me where the person responsible is?”

Chloé flipped her hair, pointing towards the woods at the back of her house. Ladybug nodded, calling out to Chat as Chloé pouted behind her. After making sure that the townspeople were able to handle the situation, the duo left for the woods in a blur.

**_[]_ **

She motioned for Chat to stay close as they made their way through the deadly quiet woods.

“I don’t like this.”

There was no movement wherever she looked, no animal in sight as if they felt the danger in the air and swiftly evacuated the area.

“Neither do I, Little Bug.”

Despite the tense air Ladybug tossed him a glare, giving him a look that said _really?_ He only grinned cheekily at her, crouching down to use the ground as a way to vault forward, his tail whipping violently behind him.

She shook her head, running after him in the event that he did anything moronic.

They zoomed between trees, occasionally stopping for Chat to climb up a tree to see if he could spot anything. They thought it odd, normally akumas didn't hide, didn't normally retreat. They just took revenge on the person they were against, casualties be damned. This was not their normal fight.

A dark laugh had them freezing in their tracks.

Without a word they hid using the closest object to them, Chat Noir behind a tree and Ladybug within a bush. She peeked through the bushes, trying to find the disturbance in the forest. It was a distance away that she saw the cause of all the ruckus.

It was a Knight in dark, purple glowing armour which immediately gave away the fact that there was dark magic at play. He was surrounded by dozens of green glowing knights although with less armour from she could see. If it hadn't been magic made, she would have been very impressed with the metalsmiths. He was speaking - no, yelling - a passionate speech at them as he walked through the columns of their formation.

“Rise my army! For we will take what is rightfully mine! To seek revenge on the Bourgeois clan, on the head who stole my position from right under my nose! A dirty, cheating man!”

“Dirty, cheating man!” The smaller knights echoed, cheering as the Knight continued.

“Dark Blade will rule! Dark Blade will control! The world shall be mine!”

“We need to get him alone,” she whispered frantically, mentally trying to count the amount of knights they would have to face. There was too many.

Beside her Chat nodded.

“I agree, my Lady but how are we to lure the rat out of hiding?” They watched the scene in front of them in silence, deep in thought as the knights got increasingly louder. Chat hissed at the noise, slipping further into the ground. “I can't think with all this paw-motion!”

“That was your worst one yet,” she muttered. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes for a spell.

“Lucky charm,” a flash of light and something dropped in her hands. A round leather sack sat on her hands. “A toy?”

“We’ve got no time for games, my Lady,” he grabbed her wrist as he started tugging them away, eyes focused on something through the bushes. “It seems we’ve drawn attention.”

She dropped the toy in her pouch. Cursing under her breath, they dashed away, only to hear the clanking of armour following them. With nowhere else to go and adrenaline rushing through their veins, they started back to their village.

“After them!” Was the command and the silence became a raging waterfall, full of clanks and yelling as knights gained momentum. Spotting a line of trees up ahead, she yelled incomprehensibly to Chat, pointing to the line of trees.

Realising what she wanted him to do, his eyes darkened as he recited a spell.

“Cataclysm, fire claws!” Taking her yo-yo in her hands, she swung it at the farthest tree and grabbed at Chat as she sped towards it. Chat released his spell on the unsuspecting trees they rushed past, making them topple over and fall on top of the knights, acting as a barrier for the rest of the troops.

A roar of anguish was heard as they broke through the entrance of the woods and into the town boundaries.

People gasped and marvelled at their town heroes, watching and whispering as they shakily got on their feet.

Another explosion behind them had them flying off their feet.

The army of Knights flooded the area, wrecking everything in their path. They pushed over carts and terrorised the townspeople, holding blades at their throats and thrusting at those that tried to fight. They left bleeding forms and crying survivors that soon screamed in terror as they themselves were faced with the knights’ mindless destruction. They swung their halberds mechanically, setting fire to homes and shops, ignorant to the pleas behind them.

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat up in a daze as they took in the nightmare in front of them. Confusion, horror, terror and anger coursed through them. Nameless faces stared unseeing at them, faces hidden by tears cried out to them.

Ladybug seethed as she stood, eyes flaring as they seeked out the man who was to pay for this. Her eyes locked on brown eyes, small chubby hands loosely clutching at a handsewn doll.

“Manon,” she choked out. A hand gripped her shoulder and she swung out, barely registering the fact that Chat narrowly missed her wide swing.

“Remain calm, you are no help to them as a wild animal.” Hearing his soothing voice was enough to placate the raging storm within her for the moment. She nodded stiffly.

“Let’s go.”

**_[]_ **

They found Dark Blade terrorising the mayor and his daughter.

It was hard ignoring the people as they cried for help, even harder when she thought of her family but they needed to end this quick and they needed to trust that the town’s own soldiers would be able to handle the situation.

There was no warning for Chat Noir as Ladybug tackled Dark Blade, her anger emitting from her in waves.

She spun and danced around the purple Knight, attacking with furious kicks and punches and vicious spell casting as she tried to get to his sword. While he wanted to help, he was busy trying to protect her from the other knights as well as keeping the remaining civilians safe from harm. He leaped from place to place, finding that if he drove his claws through the armour deep enough, it stopped them long enough to fall so that he could move to another.

But it was increasingly difficult to keep their strengths up as the army seemed to multiply each second and Dark Blade let out no sign of weakening. They could both feel themselves slipping away.

As exhaustion took its toll on her body, she was too late to dodge the sword that swiped at her. It made a shallow cut across her stomach, her tunic dampening with her blood. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground as she pressed her hand to her stomach, drenching it in blood.

“Ladybug!”

Dark Blade laughed, his chuckles echoing underneath his helmet. He raised his sword above his head and in desperation, Ladybug’s hand reached for the toy in her pouch.

His sword came down and she hurled the toy at his face.

The toy released a cloud of sand as it was slashed in half. Blood and rusted metal rained down on her and she looked up to see Chat with his bloody hands facing a broken sword.

“Chat!” He growled at her, pouncing at Dark Blade.

“Get the akuma!”

The knight roared in anguish, swinging his arm as a final act of defiance but Chat managed to duck under it, delivering his own blow that the Knight couldn’t dodge. Weak on her feet, she focused on staying awake long enough to chant the spell to purify the akuma, almost yelling at the effort not to fall from exhaustion. Tossing her yo-yo to the sky, she yelled out one last final spell before her vision darkened.

**_Act Two_ **

She woke up to the sounds of commotion.

Her bed was very soft and she burrowed into, her body aching and stiff for a reason she could not remember. Her dreams were muddled, full of blood and pain and fire...

She gasped, shooting up to a sitting position only to freeze and choke out a cry. Her shaking hands lifted the blanket covering her body. Her tunic was gone and were replaced by new under garments but her stomach was covered in bandages that were already coloring with red. She looked around for her familiar, panicking slightly when she didn’t recognise the massive room filled with furniture her family would never be able to afford in a thousand lifetimes. On top of that, her familiar was nowhere to be found!

“Tikki?” She called out quietly, trying to squash the rising fear in her bosom. Reaching a hand to her face, she gasped slightly as she could only feel her bare face. “Tikki?!”

“Marinette?” The groggy voice of her kwami came right beside her and looking down, she saw that Tikki had been curled up next to her all along.

Releasing a sigh of relief, she ran a hand along the top of her kwami’s head.

“How do you feel?” Her familiar smiled up at her, eyes drooping slightly from her nap.

“I’m fine Marinette, you should be worried about yourself!” Her damaged hands came to rest above her bandages.

“I’m fine,” she told her familiar quietly. “I’ll be okay.”

The faint sounds of an uproar reached her ears.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she and Tikki made their way towards the large window beside Marinette’s bed. Her legs moved stiffly, bones popping all the way as Tikki flew around her head fussing over her. She waved her concerns away, pushing the curtains away slightly to peek outside.

A large crowd assembled outside the house (she recognised this street, this manor belonged to Young Lord Adrien!) bearing pitchforks and torches held high as they yelled over the top of each other. She couldn’t tell what they were all yelling but she knew she heard something about witchcraft and demons. In front of them stood a priest she had never seen before, his hands waving around and pointing at the house every now and then.

“I would leave the curtains alone if I were you,” The voice came out of nowhere and she jumped away from the window, head down as she faced the figure. Polished shoes came into view and a hand raised to lift her head up.

She gasped as her eyes locked onto the green eyes of Young Lord Adrien and jerked away from his hold as her eyes dropped down, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I-I…” What was she supposed to say? Did he know her secret? Was he disappointed? Would he demand that she leave his home immediately?

“It’s all right Marinette, it’s me.” She still refused to look up. “My Lady, it’s me. Chat Noir.”

Slowly her eyes travelled upwards, not quite seeing anything except the very Chat-like smirk on his lips. Her mouth opened in shock and he chuckled sadly, looking over her shoulder and at the crowd outside.

“I-I know it’s not quite what you expected and I…” He stopped and took a breath. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. Chat Noir was… Adrien?

“Adrien, they’re getting restless!” Another voice cut in, stealing her attention and she blinked down to see another black kwami staring out the window. His tiny ears was perked upright to attention, his round hands gripping Tikki’s own. Who would have thought that they’d have the same familiar?

Adrien cursed, running his hand through his hair.

“They’re after Chat Noir, he can never show his face in this town again.” His eyes took in her own wide, confused orbs and he grabbed her hand. “I can’t explain it all now but while you were asleep a pastor and his followers came into town soon after the attack. Your last spell may have cleared most of the mess but… what’s dead is dead.”

Her heart broke at his words and the grip on his hands loosened.

“The pastor found out what had transpired, he demanded that the man be brought to justice but Sir Armand D'argencourt was gone by the time the mob reached his home. So the pastor asked about us and… and he’s been blaming us for all the attacks, preaching that we were the ones that attracted the evil.

Many people spoke up for you but the pastor was relentless in arguing with them, saying that women should not be fighting. That they should stay at home looking after the household as they were mentally and physically unfit for battle as if you had not already proved him wrong.” His jaw clenched at the thought and Marinette flinched at the vice-like grip of his hands.

“But what about you? Surely the townspeople stood up for… Chat?”

“They’re convinced I’m bad luck. I don’t blame them, I am a black cat after all.” He chuckled lowly with no real humour, looking away from her and dropping her hands. Resentment flared in her chest. After all they’ve done for them… She took his face in her hands.

“Chat look at me,” She couldn’t say his real name, she was afraid she would crack despite the feeling in her chest. “You are not bad luck,” she ignored his scoff at this. “They are wrong and blind if they cannot see that - if they cannot see what you have done for them.”

Marinette conjured up a genuine smile for him, wanting to lift the darkness from his eyes.

“I will stand by you, no matter what happens.”

Her heart stuttered at the shock on his face that slowly melted into one of gratefulness. He reached out and hugged her, clutching her tight.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into her shoulder. “Thank you.”

**[]**

They snuck out as soon as they could just as the crowd burst into his home.

He lead her by her hand as the screaming crowd destroyed his home. He only hoped that his father wouldn’t miss the place too much and that he would get the note that he hastily gave his most trusted guard, Gorilla, to send to his father. He only hoped that they would understand.

They passed Marinette’s home, the girl sobbing as she told her parents as much as she could without potentially putting them in danger. She was so relieved seeing them alive and relatively unharmed but it only made it worst now that she had to leave them.

He stood awkwardly to the side not wanting to interrupt when her father gestured him to come closer. He came closer but still stood an arm length away.

Marinette’s father reached out from the group hug to place a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Look after her. Please.”

Adrien could only nod, the scene making his heart ache and he wished that he wouldn’t have to take Marinette away but she made it clear that she wasn’t going to stay if he wasn’t. Chat Noir and Ladybug were a duo and if one was unwelcomed then so was the other.

They would run to keep the town that hated them safe. They would leave their homes, their family and friends, for unknown territory for people that didn’t care whether they lived or died.

So was the life of a hero.

Marinette promised that she would come back one way or another, that they should keep themselves safe and please, _don’t bring any unwanted attention to yourself. I love you._

And as the rage of the townspeople rose and the sun casted its last rays for the day, Marinette and Adrien escaped into the forest hand in hand.

Marinette couldn’t look away as her childhood home disappeared from her eyes. The light casted halos around her family, consuming them the farther she left until all she saw were trees.

They kept running deeper into the forest until the moon had taken the sun’s reign, shining round and bright although they could see none of it’s light shine through the foliage.

They collapsed simultaneously, breathing erratic as their legs and heart pounded relentlessly. Chat leaned against a tree, gulping down as much of the chilly air as he could. Marinette was hunched over, chest heaving but he could see nothing of her face in the dark. He debated on whether to approach her or not as her form started to shake but she refused to acknowledge him.

_She probably wants to be left alone._

The wind rushed across his face, his body chilling as goosebumps formed on his skin. Shivering, he got up quietly to start a fire.

They didn’t say anything to each other as Marinette finally sat up to watch him work, didn’t even make a single sound as he sat down next to her.

He placed his arms around her and she immediately curled up to his side. She started shaking again, burying her head into his chest, he pretended that the single drop of water running down his cheek was from the rain as the light from the campfire bathed them in orange flames.

**_Act Three_ **

It felt like forever when they reached the outskirts of a village.

They were starving and dirtied from their trip. Adrien had immediately regretted not taking something for the journey but then he would remember the anger on the mob’s faces and he rid his head of the thought.

Marinette had yet to speak to him.

His heart ached at the thought that she was angry at him for messing up so badly, that he had forced her to leave her family and he would look away from her, desperately trying to find them food and shelter each day. Their familiars were a little luckier, they hunted for their own food and were carried when tired, but still worse for wear.

They approached the village warily, unsure whether news had already spread this far.

A loud gasp gained their attention and their heads whipped to the sound, a girl with red hair stood staring at them in shock before she ran up to them, calling out to someone behind her. Beside him, Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Alya?”

“You know her?” It was the first thing he had gotten out of her and he didn’t even do anything. She looked up at him before her eyes immediately dropped, nodding her head. His jaw unconsciously tightened at her action, his attention reluctantly moving from Marinette to the girl running up to them.

He saw her eyes go from concern, to surprise, and finally on bewildered realisation.

“Marinette?” The two girls locked eyes and Marinette started to meet her halfway, arms flinging out to embrace the tanner girl. Alya was still stunned but returned the embrace. “Girl, what are you doing here?”

“We… need a place to stay for a while. Will you help us?” He piped up as he came closer. Alya’s eyes went from Marinette to him and back to Marinette and back to him once more. Marinette refused to let go of the girl. Finally she nodded.

“Follow me.”

**_[]_ **

He was lying if he said he didn’t think their - well his - luck had changed.

Alya had lead them to her home where, to his pleasant surprise, they found Nino asking what all the commotion was about. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

Here was the boy of a servant his family once had, who had taught him how to have fun and rebel, who had quickly become his best friend - his only friend - but then had disappeared without a single trace, leaving Adrien lonely and desperate for friends.

They didn’t really delve into the reason why they had been forced to flee, just that people were after them and they were thankful that Alya and Nino didn’t push them for more information even though he could see Alya was bursting with curiosity. Especially at the kwamis that had accompanied them.

The next couple of months were of them hiding within Alya and Nino’s house, helping around however they could whether that was housework or farming. Adrien, who had been unused to working throughout the day, found the task gruelling and difficult to pick up at first. But Alya and Nino were nothing but helpful to them and he didn’t know how he could ever repay them for their support.

He learned that Alya and Nino had married as soon as they could as Alya refused her parent’s wish to marry some other older, rich man. Fearing the consequences of their actions, they had fled in the night. It explained the sudden disappearance of his friend.

Slowly, Marinette stopped avoiding him.

There were times when she couldn’t string a sentences long enough without stuttering and it seemed as if her face was forever blushing (he learned the reason why later and he couldn’t help but _laugh_ until she was sick of him and stormed away). But that only seemed to be when he was around, to his frustration, because he saw her interacting with Alya and Nino and she was just so _fun_.

“Do you regret it?” He asked her one day as they took a break from working.

“What?” She blurted out, eyes wide and mouth full of the apple she was munching on. He chuckled at her expression, reaching out to wipe at the juice running down the side of her mouth.

“Do you regret it? Leaving with me?”

She was quiet for a moment as she pondered his question.

“I miss my family,” she finally admitted. He tried to hide the crestfallen emotion he felt but then she smiled at him. “But I don’t regret it.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m your partner, you silly cat. Where you go, I go. They didn’t like both of us anyways.” She teased, nudging his shoulder with her own. He laughed, suddenly feeling free and happier than he’d ever been.

Her words seemed to sink in and she blushed a deep red.

“I-I mean um I, it’s just that th-they were so against Chat and Ladybug! And… And I assume they are right about one thing.”

“That is…?” He prodded, now curious. His heart skipped a beat, what if it was about what they said about him? Or her? He would never forgive himself if she believed anything they said about her.

“That we attracted the akumas.”

He blinked a couple times, taken aback. That… that was a possible theory. He can’t believe he didn’t think of it himself.

“I mean, as soon as we appeared, saving the town from robbers and all, they started appearing. It wasn’t something I really thought of before but thinking about it now, it makes sense.” She hesitated before looking up at him, her eyes genuine and face flushed despite the determined set of her lips. “I wanted to be with you Adrien. I couldn’t be Ladybug without my Chat Noir.”

His heart swelled in his chest and he took her hand in his.

“My Lady, you don’t know how happy you just made me.”

They became closer after that conversation. No masks, no secrets. Teasing and flirting, working side by side and returning home with their fingers interlocked.

Life was good.

**_[]_ **

But of course what goes up must come down.

The year was coming to a close and the six of them had been enjoying the day, unwinding after a particularly hard day.

Marinette was cooking, listening with half an ear as Nino and Adrien joked around, Alya piping in with a snarky comment once in awhile. Tikki and Plagg were curled on a blanket, crumbs of something sweet and pieces of homemade cheese lay around them.

Someone banged on the door, demanding that they open up immediately.

They all jumped and froze.

The voice demanded that they open _now_ or damage would be dealt to the door.

Panicked, Adrien and Marinette bolted for the back door as Tikki and Plagg were covered by Nino and Alya yelled back to the person behind the door.

She was almost there when the door crashed open.

Everyone was frozen where they were.

“Alya?!”

_What were the chances?_

Kim and Alix stood at the entrance, decked as the kingdom’s soldiers. They gaped at each other before Alya pulled them in and closed the door. Alix broke first.

“Adrien! Do you know how much the kingdom is looking for you?!”

 ****As if he hadn’t already expected that.

“You are suspected to be working with the fugitives, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Kim floundered for the right words before he yelled, “You are under arrest!”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Alya butted in, moving to place herself in between them. “What do you mean Ladybug and Chat Noir are fugitives?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are speculated to be using witchcraft and if captured, are to be burned at the stake.” Alix stated mechanically.

Marinette gasped in horror. They immediately rounded on her.

“You’re alive?!”

“Your parents declared you dead at the attack!”

“Are my parents okay?” She had to know, she didn’t know if she’ll ever have the chance to ask again. The duo exchanged glances before Alix nodded. Marinette released a shaky breath. “Ho-how are they?”

They were quiet before Alix spoke up again.

“They’re alive, if that’s what you're asking but… it’s obvious they’re upset.” She hesitated. “If you’re here with Adrien then it means we’ll have to take both of you away.”

“No!” Adrien yelled, stepping in front of Marinette. “Pretend you never saw her, I’ll come with you!”

“Adrien!”

“You can pretend you never saw them.” Was Nino’s quiet murmur. They turned towards him. “How many soldiers are with you?”

Alix was shocked, obviously conflicted but Kim immediately jumped in.

“Just us, we’re the fastest in the force and we were sent ahead to scout the area.” Nino nodded.

“Then you can pretend that nothing happened. You can report that nothing out of the ordinary happened.”

“Bu-but the villagers have seen us! If questioned they will say that we spent far longer here than any house!”

“Then you can tell them that we were here, that we forced Alya and Nino to hide us and that we fought you to escape arrest.” Marinette’s voice was strong as she stepped up to stand beside Adrien and he didn’t miss the way she emphasised the word ‘we’ each time.

“Marinette, you don’t have to do this.” He pleaded with her but she shook her head.

“We’re partners cat. You’re not getting rid of me this easily.” She was smiling but there was something darker in her eyes. She turned her head to stare at the soldiers in front of her. “Will you let us go?”

_**[]** _

They were gone by the time the rest of the army came.

They didn’t know what happened next but news of their betrayal spread and it was suddenly a lot harder.

After leaving Alya and Nino’s village, they moved from village to town, keeping to the shadows and acting like eager adventurers. They frequented bars, swallowing their pride and pickpocketing people when their needs rose. They never stayed too long, never joined the crowd and rushed away as soon as knights or soldiers were in the area.

They kept their heads down and hoods up as it became apparent that there were people after them. Trained people.

But at the same time, they couldn’t ignore the cries for help and stories of Ladybug and Chat Noir spread.

They would transform and help whenever they could, curing and fighting for those that couldn’t. It raised alarm bells in their minds, they knew they shouldn’t give away their position so easily but it was so difficult to look away. Especially once the akumas and the assassins found them.

It was around the time the first assassin found them that Adrien was hit by a sudden revelation.

She was dressing his wounds, scolding him for taking a hit that she could have dodged just fine thank you and what if I didn’t know any curing spells you stupid cat, you would have gotten sick and... and there were tears in her eyes and her voice was shaking and he just said it without meaning to.

“Marry me.” She flinched back as if burned and stared at him.

Tikki had squealed and Plagg only shook his head and muttered “About time,” before Marinette smacked his injured arm, flushing and stuttering about his awful timing as he guffawed at her reaction.

They were married in secret that night.

It was informal, they didn’t have much clothes with them and they didn’t have enough to buy anything extravagant. But she was beautiful in his eyes.

She shined brighter than the moon, her hair which had always been in pigtails, hang loosely around her shoulders - also showing him how awfully he cut her hair. He had laughed at it and she in turn had giggled at his own hair which fell longer than usual. He had always been perfect in her eyes.

Tikki’s voice was running dry at the amount of times she had squealed, something that Plagg teased her relentlessly about. She only rolled her eyes and stuffed something in his mouth that he immediately spat out because that wasn’t cheese!

It wasn’t their first kiss. It wasn’t their first I love you. But it was the first time they came together as one, the first time that they woke up in each other’s arms and whispered I love you, I love you, I would do anything for you over and over.

It was these moments that made them long for something normal.

**Act Four**

Marinette’s breaking point was at the nicest village they ever encountered.

They stayed longer than they usually did, taken in by the warmth and the open arms that they were welcomed in. They shouldn’t have stayed, they knew this. But it was so easy to pretend to be one with the crowd, that there wasn’t a price on their heads and they weren’t running for their lives. Everyone treated them as if they had always been there.

She was at heaving over the water, at the beach next to their home, Tikki fluttering in concern as she tried to comfort Marinette.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Marinette nodded, breathing heavily through her nose. She didn’t trust herself to speak just yet. Unnoticed, Tikki dropped down to Marinette’s stomach.

“Marinette…” Her small hands were placed fondly over her stomach. “I think you may be with child.”

She couldn’t run back fast enough.

She told him the news through terrified tears and face hidden beneath her hands.

But he was so happy.

His grin was so bright it rivalled the sun and it blew her away. His excitement was rolling off him in waves but he kissed away her tears gently, telling her that they could get through this. They would be fine because they would be together. He purred and nuzzled at her neck and she giggled, fears forgotten, as they celebrated in the darkness.

Much to Plagg’s disgust as Tikki instantly swept him away with a squeak.

A few days later, he woke to the clanking of metal and immediately rushed his wife away before any of them were fully awake.

When they returned only ashes remained.

After such happiness, Adrien could only blame himself that the village burned to the ground.

“NO! NO NO NO!” Marinette howled, as she took in the scene in front of her. Charred remains littered what used to be a kind village, the smell of burnt wood and meat…

Marinette darted away as Adrien could only stand, nothing and everything running in his head. If he had stayed… If he hadn’t rushed them to hide.

“You didn’t know,” Plagg whispered to him. “You can only do so much. Stop standing around, your wife is distressed.”

He turned and ran from the scene.

He found her hurling into the ocean, the wind whipping her hair around viciously. He kneeled beside her and held her hair as he mumbled nonsense to her.

“I can’t…” She sobbed, heart in a vice grip and voice hoarse. “I can’t keep running, I can’t do this anymore. The baby...”

He held her tight to him as she shook her head, an idea coming to fruit in his mind.

“Then we won’t. I promise you, no more running.”

**[]**

They walked away hand in hand along the shorelines as a pair of kwamis flew above them.

They didn’t look back as they disappeared deeper into the forest, not at the place where trees and vegetation replaced houses and gracious people.

Years later would find them living in a small cottage, away from civilisation and deep in the heart of the forest.

They would be surrounded by blooming flowers, laughing as their three children ran circles around them. They would be the happiest there as they created their own little world. Tikki was more than eager to help teach the children all she knew while Plagg whispered little secrets in their ears that made them giggle.

Marinette wouldn’t be able to stop laughing as her husband roared playfully at the children, chasing them around their garden. Their chest would fill with pride and joy with each time they looked at their children, watching them grow into their own person. These were their babies.

She would teach them to be kind and he would tell them to look after one another.

They would tell stories of a life outside the forest, inspiring stars in their eyes and striking fear deep in their guts.

At night, when the children would be asleep and their kwamis off doing their own thing, Marinette and Adrien would spend each second with each other, letting no secret stand between them, letting no regret come between them.

For 15 happy years they would survive on their own, ignoring the world around them as they lived out their happy ever after.

And when their eldest was 15, the middle child 13 and the youngest 11, they would send them on a journey to the birthplace of their mother as the sounds of anger filtered into their small home. They forced themselves to part with tears running down their face and directed their familiars to one last request, keep them safe as you did with us. We love you all. Stay safe.

They watched as the children and their faithful familiars disappeared to safety before they turned to one another. He grinned at her, playful but heavy with reality. He had aged well, she thought unconsciously as she reached up to swipe at his hair.

“I vow to you Adrien, no matter what happens, no matter what time or lives we lead, we will find each other.”

He held her face tenderly in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers, relishing in her presence and drowning in the sea of her eyes.

“I vow to you Marinette, to hold you close and to love, to protect and to cherish you all my life.”

“In sickness and in health,” he whispered pressing his lips over hers.

“For better or worst,” she breathed, holding him as close as she could to herself.

“Till eternity do us part.” They chorused as they broke apart to stare once last time into each other’s eyes.

Together they would face the mob that lunged at them screaming with their torches high in the air, hands clenched tight as magic filled the air.

They would run no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> edit like a _year_ later: this prolly isn't going to be continued. im sorry ;-;


End file.
